It's Not Your Fault
by Ronnoco
Summary: When Raven's marks reappear and won't go away, she must decide whether to tell her friends of her destiny to betray them, or to leave them worried. RobxRae
1. Cover

**It's Not Your Fault**

_Ronnoco_

_Note To Readers: I (obviously) do not own the Teen Titans or anything the people who do own it own. In my FanFic, I borrowed some well-known quotes and do not take credit for them. I also used a small portion of Green Day's lyrics, as well as a quote from John Knowles' book, A Separate Peace. None of this actually matters, but I REALLY don't want to be sued by anyone, for I am not rich at all, so I am simply clearing things up professionally._

_Also, please take note of the character's clothing: Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven all wear normal clothes (T-shirts and jeans, you know). They keep their regular shoes from the show, Robin wears his mask, and Raven wears her cloak too. Starfire wears what's on the show (she's an alien, that's normal clothing for her) and Cyborg, well, doesn't wear anything..._

_P.S. I like reviews, so please tell me your thoughts, ideas, comments, and suggestions of improvement!_


	2. Where the City Sleeps

It's Not Your Fault

_Ronnoco_

Chapter I

**Where the City Sleeps**

Rubbing her back, Raven stepped into the shower, hoping desperately that the hot water and steam would relax her after the day's rough battle. Usually she showered in the mornings, but Raven decided that she'd prefer to sleep in tomorrow, not to mention how badly she needed something to sooth her. She stared down at her feet, remembering that Starfire was due soon to show up wanting to do manicures. _'...Should've never bought her that YM subscription for Christmas...' _she thought vaguely, smiling weakly to herself.

Soon, Raven was out and refreshed, ready for a nice, long night of sleep. Pulling on her usual summer sleepwear(a tank and boxer-shorts), she settled into the down covers, feeling truly happy and comfortable after such an excruciating day...

_

* * *

Sitting in a corner in a dark, blood-red room, a distinct cackle rang out. It was of pure evil and satisfaction, it was of the demon, Trigon. "You do realize," the cold, deep voice questioned, from behind where the scared girl huddled, "that you are destined to go to hell? Why do this meaningless good, when it'll get you no where? You WILL destroy the world in my name; and you WILL kill your friends. It is wasted effort to try against me, for this future you hold WILL come to pass. Whether you like it or not..."_

_"NOOO! I won't do it! I can't..."_

_"Oh, But you will, my child, for you are a creature of hell. You are a demon, with no purpose to your pathetic life but to do my bidding..."_

_The girl wrapped in a cloak stood up, "I don't CARE! I don't care what I am; don't care what you are; don't care what I'll do!..." she sobbed, "Because I WON'T DO IT!"_

_"Oh, but child, you already have...!"_

_With that, the crimson demon appeared in all his power before the girl. He grinned, and with a wave of his hand, the room dissolved into a fiery world. The girl looked over the edge of the tower where she rested, to see the hellish earth below. She stared into the eyes of a dead statue, a figure of a boy being drawn into the earth by torturous demons.._

_"Robin..." she whispered, suddenly feeling her throat close and swell up, unable to clearly breath, slowly dying right there, coughing futilely..._

* * *

With a gasp, Raven awoke, sweating cold beads and sobbing silently. "Robin..." She could hardly believe it, what was undeniably going to happen. She would kill them all, and did not know why. Except that, of course, Raven was a demon. A thing of pure hell, a _thing _unwanted. Unloved. Rubbing her temples, she thought of Robin. '_Should I tell him?_ _Tell him_ _what I was destined to do? Tell him what happened when Slade came?' _He still thought the Slade incident was a thing of the past, not that he would return and of what Raven would one day do...

* * *

Raven dressed, then walked her way downstairs to the common area for breakfast. Standing in the doorway, she surveyed the room, taking in what today would bring. Star was hopelessly struggling to program the new VCR, since Beast Boy had mistaking it for the DVD player last week and blew it up. Raven couldn't help but chuckle to herself, noticing that Starfire was attempting the decipher the Spanish side of the manual. BB was making breakfast for himself (artificial eggs and a fruit-salad) while Cy made food for everyone else with the waffle maker, which he had made a metal plaque on it reading: "Evil Beware: We Have Waffles!". Robin was reading a book Raven had gotten for him on the latest Ju-Jitsu techniques for the advanced warrior. Only he seemed to notice Raven arrive, and when he looked up, Raven couldn't help but see how dramatically his expression changed; a cross of shock and fear. He immediately arose, and briskly ran to Raven, tugging her forcefully into the dark hall.

"Robin! WHAT on earth are you doing!"

"Shhh! In here," he said, ushering her into the nearby restroom. He shut the door, turned around to face Raven, and was about to speak...

"Robin! What's going on! What are you doing!"

"Rae, just look in the mirror," Robin commanded very seriously, "you'll thank me."

Cautiously, Raven turned to above the sink. "Super..." she moaned.

"So? What's the deal?" Robin asked impatiently. Carefully, he looked her over, examining the red marks on her legs, hands, and face. "Hey, that's the mark that was on Slade..." He added, pointing to her forehead. "What do they mean?"

Raven turned away, staring at her palms, biting at her lip. _'Why did they come back now? I've kept this hidden for weeks, but there's no way out of this one...' _"Um..."

"Raven? Come on! You have to tell me. Listen, I won't let on to the others if you don't want me to, that's why I got you out of there before they noticed. But you have to tell me." he said in a very concerned tone.

Raven took a step away, "I'm sorry, but I can't.."

"Rae!" Robin grabbed her arm; he would not let go. "You have to tell me. Something is wrong here and I'm not just going to let it slide!"

"No! Not, not now at least. I'm, I'm sorry Robin..." Raven stared down at the floor. "I'm sorry." With a sharp intake of breath and a tear, Raven dissipated into the linoleum to reappear in her bedroom, crying into the pillows.


	3. Mirror of Many Faces

It's Not Your Fault

_Ronnoco_

Chapter II

**Mirror of Many Faces**

The next day, Raven yet again woke cold and sweaty, crying for her dead friends. She walked into her private bathroom to, yet again, witness her fate written across her face. It would not wash off, it would not fade. It would never go away, it seemed, for it would forever haunt her.

Raven settled herself on her bed, crossing her legs in preparation for meditation. _"Azarath, mentrion, zinthos. Azarath, mentrion, zin-" _when her eyes suddenly fell upon her familiar mirror. The doorway to her mind. "Hmm.."

Across the room the mirror soared, enveloped in demons' darkness, placing itself majestically into its owners hands. "Time to get to know thyself," Raven muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"I'm calling a meeting," Raven declared, "everyone get over here."

Immediately, the many faces of Raven appeared, each overemphasizing a certain characteristic. Knowledge and Bold stepped forward, the usual ones to help lead the discussions. "Ahem," Knowledge began, "in case any of us wasn't paying attention lately," she glares at Impolite, "we have some serious crises at hand now. One, the dream. Two, the marks. And Three, um, Robin."

Embarrassed turned red. "Do we really _have_ to talk about him?"

"Why not? He's _so romantic_." Love said dreamily.

"And H-O-T-T _HOT!" _Lust piped in. Embarrassed looked like she was about to die.

Raven rubbed her forehead. "_Wonderful. _Positively wonderful..."

"Sarcasm," Knowledge said informatively. "is the protest of the weak."

"Remind me not to read so much," Raven moaned.

"HEY!" Everyone looked up from their arguing. Bold smiled. "Lets get down to business! Knowledge, take it away..."

"Ahem, well, first off, the dream. It obviously is a foretelling of the dreadful future to come." Knowledge declared, ignoring Scared and Shy's whimpers. "We need to stop it. It goes in hand with the marks, it seems to cause them, so we're looking for a 'kill two birds with one stone' sort of solution."

"Raven could just not sleep," Depressed offered, "its not like Raven's going to _need_ energy, if she just doesn't help fight anymore. What's the point of saving all these people if we're just going to kill them?" Everyone went silent.

"We can't give up," Hope said stepping forward to break the eerie silence, "We have to keep fighting and keep trying. Maybe we can't do anything about the dreams except fight them and go through the pain, but that's better then giving up. Trigon won't win. He can't."

Bold smiled. "Hope's right. We're not going to lose! We're not going to give up!" Happy and Excited both cheered.

_"I walk a lonely road, the only one I've known. But it's only me and I walk alone-" Everyone turned to Rebel._

"Rebel, why on earth are you _singing_! WE HAVE A SERIOUS MATTER HERE!" Annoyed screamed.

"For your information, I was singing because we were talking about how to break this dream. So I thought, '_Boulevard of Broken Dreams'_." Rebel shrugged, leaning comfortably against a tree. "Besides, I _like_ that song!" She added, grinning, "And I know Raven does too, so there's no problem here. _Sheesh_..."

"Well, do you have actual input on the matter at hand, because we in fact _do_ have a problem?"

Rebel smiled. "Rae, like I've been saying, '_walk a lonely road'"_

Scared raised her hand nervously. "Um, in the fact that (gulp) _he's_ out there, I don't very much like the idea of 'walking alone on a lonely road'"

"FINE! Fine, sheesh. Rae, do that two bird thingy-"

"_Kill two birds with one stone_?" Knowledge offered.

"Yeah, that. An' take Robin with you." Rebel finished. Love and Lust giggled, Embarrassed buried her face in her hands.

"Yes!" Knowledge said eagerly, "After all, _Birds of a Feather, Flock Together_!"

Frustrated, Annoyed shouted, "Okay! Raven, go on a walk with Robin! Tell him what's up! Relieve some stress. Meditate! I don't care what you do, just hurry up and do something!"

"Rock on!" Rebel said, giving Annoyed the thumbs-up. Then to Raven, while laughing with Happy, "Go get 'em Tiger!"


	4. A Walk to Remember

It's Not Your Fault

_Ronnoco_

Chapter III

**A Walk to Remember**

Raven popped out of her mirror, only to land on Robin, who had previously been holding it. '_Oh my God, I'm laying right on top of him..'_

"Uh...Rae? Where'd you come from?" the slightly confused boy croaked from beneath Raven.

"Oh, uh, hi Robin!" Raven burst nervously, quickly flying off of him. "Um, I was uh, in a mirror..."

"A _mirror?"_

"Yes. A mirror. Ask BB and Cy. I don't feel like talking about it..."

"Oh..." Robin looked down at the ground (he's standing now), "'cause, I was hoping we could talk..." He gestured behind himself to the desk, where a pot of green tea lay a top his oven-mitt.

"Robin, do you want to go on a, a walk with me...?"

Robin smiled. "Of course."

* * *

The pair strolled through the halls of the tower, working up higher and higher. Everyone else was asleep; they were alone. It was silent, and they just walked. Soon they came to a familiar door, and Robin opened it to the roof. They walked out, leaned against the edge, staring down at the water below, mesmerized as the waves beat against the shore rock.

As a wind picked up, Robin put his right arm across Raven's shoulder, both continuing to stare at the ocean below. "Rae...?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm worried..." Robin looked down at Raven, who huddled closer to him. She looked up.

"Me too..."

Robin wrapped his other arm around her. She moved her own arms until they were in a complete hug. "Rae, don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do. Please, I beg of you, tell me what's wrong." He raised one hand, tracing the symbol on her forehead caringly. "Tell me-"

Robin suddenly stopped mid-sentence with a sharp gasp, his hand still on Raven's head.

_

* * *

Raven dropped from Robin's arms, sobbing. Her clothes were torn and her hair was long. Robin tried to shout out to her, to ask what was wrong, but his voice made no sound. He looked to the sky, a dark, deathly red. A deep voice rang out, "Raven, see what you have done? Done in my name? You've destroyed the world, and killed your friends. MURDERED the one you love. It will happen, for you are a child of hell, a demon inside. You will kill them! YOU WILL MURDER THEM!"_

_"No..."_

_Robin watched in shocked awe. All around he saw only heat and death. Hell on earth. And-no! Titans Tower! It was crumbling into a pool of lava. 'This is our world...'_

_He looked back down at Raven, a wreck trough and through. She reached out to the ground far below the building atop which they stood. Reached out to a dead statue being pulled by some sort of small demon, down into whence it came. The statue was of... 'me...'_

_"I'm sorry Robin! Robin-!"_

* * *

Robin collapsed onto the floor of the Tower roof. "Robin! Oh my God, Robin!" Raven shrieked as she fell to the floor, picking him up into her arms. "Forgive me Robin, I'm so sorry..." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry I did this to you..."

Robin blinked. "Raven, was that the, the future?" he asked, sitting up to face her. Biting her lip, she nodded. "Is that what the symbols, what they-?" Raven yet again nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And, and you-?" Raven nodded, face slowly turning red.

"Oh Rae..." Robin hugged her. "Rae..."

Raven hugged back. Then, she whispered in his ear, "I don't want to, to, _hurt_ you I don't mean for-" Robin put his finger on her lips. "It's not your fault Rae..."

And he kissed her.

**REMEMBER: please review, it will make Rae happy!**


	5. Closer

It's Not Your Fault

_Ronnoco_

Chapter IV

**Closer**

Hiding in the shadows of the hall, Raven watched out into the main room where Robin now was. Her marks didn't leave this time, even though her sleep was dreamless and pleasant. The horrible red symbols had stayed all throughout the night, just as Robin did, holding her as they dozed off.

Raven smiled softly, watching the boy wonder give Beast Boy a 'talk' about not saying anything rude when he next saw her. Of course, beast Boy was completely perplexed as to what Robin was talking about, however heeded the warning all the same. Soon, Robin reappeared into the hall, placing his hand casually on her shoulder.

"You know, that wasn't _totally_ necessary to do that. He going to open his big mouth anyway..."

"Yeah, but this way made you laugh!" Robin replied. "Now how about some combat practice, the usual?"

"Sure, okay. Let me change and I'll meet you there."

* * *

Raven dressed into the practice gi Robin had her wear when they trained. It was a special training session that they had had since the first few weeks of being on the team, just them alone. it was for, as Robin put it, to 'increase Raven's power and ability through the integration of the martial arts in combat'. Truthfully though, it was an easy way for Robin to flirt with her. His excuse for only training with Raven? Cyborg and Starfire were already naturally strong enough and didn't need it; Beast Boy was simply annoying and impossible to work with seriously.

* * *

In the dojo room, Robin was already waiting eagerly. "What will we work on today? Blocks, recovery rolls, punches, kicks, throws-?" 

"Throws," Raven said plainly, "I've got blocks and punches down, and we worked on rolls and kicks last week."

"Okay, I'll demo and you repeat-"

"As always, wonder boy."

"Alright then," Robin said, rubbing his hands together, "lets go!" With that, he made his first throw with Raven in slow-motion. "Okay, got that? Your shot."

Raven prepared for her attempt at Robin, then took her first step. "Alright, I grab you at _here_, right?"

"Yeah, but you have to move in closer."

"Got it..." Raven said as she repositioned herself. Carefully, she raised her arm and twisted her body, throwing Robin to the mat; however, losing her balance and landing on top of him. _Right _on top of him, close to him. So close to his face was hers, too close; she could feel him breathing, feel everything about him. Everything...

With a loud crack and crash, the mirror which covered one wall spontaneously broke and fell to the ground in pieces. A shard cut Raven badly on the foot, splinters scraping at her hands and face. Robin was completely protected beneath her. "Raven! Are you okay? What just happened...-?"

"Sorry, it was, a, me..." Raven said, waving her hand behind her to collect the pieces away from them. "It was an accident, I'm so sorry..."

"Rae, don't be sorry," he replied comfortingly, "your the one hurt here. Let me take you to the clinic..." Robin picked the bleeding girl up, carrying her away. "Don't worry, it isn't your fault... Just let me fix you up..."

* * *

In the clinic, Raven was able to draw most of the splinters off her skin and heal her foot to the best of her ability. Robin rubbed a special lotion onto the sorest spots and wrapped her foot up. "There, that's a little better, right?" 

"Yeah, thanks." Raven replied, beginning to float up to fly back to her room.

But Robin wouldn't have it. "No, no ,no. I'll carry you back!" he lifted her up and took her back to her bedroom.

**Robin: "I can't wait until the next chapter!" (does ultra-perverted grin)**

**Me: "Hmm, yeah, um..." watches as Robin leaps to next page overenergatically. "Er... anyways, please review, simply because I like it and it makes me a better writer.**


	6. Messing Around

It's Not Your Fault

_Ronnoco_

Chapter V

**Messing Around**

Robin strode into the main room, walking briskly past Beast Boy, who was playing a racing game alone. "Hey Robin! Do you wanna play me?"

"No, not really"

"But Cy's working on his car and Star's at the mall. _Please...?_"

"No, I'm busy." Robin replied, clearly annoyed, as he turned on the stove.

"Doing _what_?"

"Making some green tea for Rae. She got hurt in the combat room..."

"Oh..." Beast Boy looked rather deflated. "Well, if you don't want to play later, I'll go ask her to play!"

"She's not feeling well. Not now BB."

"Fine. Later then..." The changeling continued his game, losing pitifully to the computer opponent, obviously irritated at Robin's stubbornness.

* * *

"Hey there Rae! I brought you some tea," Robin came into the bedroom cheerfully, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, only my foot hurts now." Raven smiled. She looked at Robin in a very different way just now; he was so caring to Raven, a thing she has never had from someone before, someone who she loved and loved back. He seemed so strong and protective when he carried her, so handsome. If only Raven could remove his mask, to see his eyes. "Robin, why do you wear that mask?" she asked, sitting on her knees with her feet splayed out to the sides. _'All I want is to see your face'_.

"Um, my, a, _identity_. It needs to be a secret." Robin explained nervously, beginning to sweat slightly.

"A secret to _everyone_?"

"Um, well..." Robin moved closer to the bed where Raven sat, "I suppose not to _everyone_..." He now stood right before her, bending down to see her at eye level.

"Robin, I want to see who you are, I want to _know_ your face..." Slowly, she reached to his face, stroking his cheek. "I want to know your _eyes_..."Raven touched his mask, yearning to remove it, to see the boy wonder she loved. "_Please..."_

Robin just stared at her. '_She's so beautiful...' _He looked at the symbol of fate on her forehead, _'I don't care about your destiny... No matter how tortured your soul is, I'll protect you... I love you...'_ "Raven, I love you..."

"I love you too..." she delicately removed that horrible mask. His eyes were so blue, like water; she could see his soul.

Robin leaned in closer, wrapping his arms around her smooth body as he did. Pressing his lips against hers, wanting more then ever to do nothing but show his love to her, prove how much he cared.

She gave into the passionate kiss, begging even with her tongue. They fell onto the mattress, losing themselves in the sea of sheets and dreams. Raven moved her hands along his muscular back, working down lower, until under his shirt. She pulled it up, taking it off the one whom she loved, he moving his arms to get out of the sleeves. But they did not break the kiss, merely moving the shirt around Ravens own neck. She held him close, feeling all over his body, massaging his shoulder and caressing his neck.

Then the door opened.

* * *

The pair stopped dead, breaking away to turn to see their intruder. At the door stood feeble Beast Boy, very shocked and startled by the arousing sight.

"Wha-, what are you two, um, _doing_?"

"Beast Boy it's not-, we were just messing around!" Robin panicked.

"If you go blabbing to everyone-!" Raven threatened. Suddenly, Beast Boy's expression changed. It was no longer the fearful, confused look; it was sympathetic.

"Raven, what's that on your forehead?" He asked, partially worried. He cautiously walked towards her. Robin moved off of Raven and began putting back on his shirt and mask. "Rae, is that, is that the mark that was on Slade?" He looked her over, still worried and caring. "There's things on your arms and legs too..."

Raven looked down, scared of what her friend would think if he knew what they meant. Whether he'd still be sympathetic like Robin, or if he'd leave her, see her as a betraying freak.

Robin seemed speechless, unsure of what to say of think; standing on the sidelines watching for what would happen.

"Did, did Slade do this? Put this on you? What do they mean...-?"

Raven slowly nodded. "They mean, they mean what I am... What I'm destined to do..."

"What is it that's going to happen Rae, what are you going to do?" He moved closer still, scared for what was wrong. Raven started taking deep breaths, struggling to hold back the tears...

**Robin: "I really liked this chapter!" (tries to give me a high-5)**

**Me: (evil glares of doom) "Perv..."**

**Raven: "Yeah, he gets like that sometimes... at least you don't live with him..."**

**Robin: "Hey! You liked it! Don't you guys go calling me a perv when YOU (points at me) wrote this and YOU (points at Rae) were the one taking off my shirt!-"**

**Me: (ignoring Robin) yeah, anyways, review and I'll shut him up for you..." (smiles at the number of reviews people will pay to make Robin shut up)**


	7. The Revealing

It's Not Your Fault

_Ronnoco_

Chapter VI

**The Revealing**

Robin moved over to Raven, whispering in her ear, "Rae, you don't have to tell him. But he needs to know, and so does Star and Cyborg. They need to know..." Raven turned away momentarily, thinking. "I'll do the telling if you want Rae..."

"Thanks..."

* * *

In a dark meeting room down the hall from Robin's bedroom, a round table was set up, the entire Titans team seated around it; waiting. Robin was, of course, at the head, with Raven beside him, trying to hide within her cloak. She did not want them to know, she did not want their worried faces all the time, scared any minute she would turn them to stone. She did not want them to hate her, to know her only under obligation. She wanted to run away and hide from this horrid dream, to walk away from the demon inside herself. She wanted to disappear...

* * *

"Team, we have a, ah, _situation." _Robin began. He glanced down at Raven, who was hidden beneath her hood. "Rae, show them..." he said sorrowfully.

Cautiously, Raven let down her hood and put her arms out before herself for all to see. Eyes closed, the last thing she wanted was to see their eyes. Slowly though, she opened them. Cyborg examined the marks carefully. "Well, they aren't tattoos..." Starfire simply watched, perplexed.

"Is, is something wrong with friend Raven...?"

"Yeah..." Beast Boy answered. "We'll get her through it." Raven smiled at Beast Boy, who grinned back encouragingly.

"They look like a writing... Does it mean something?"

"It means," Robin began awkwardly, "that we have the fight of our lives ahead of us. Her father is coming."

**I'm contemplaring whether to write a sequel or leave it; the main problem of the story has been solved, the revealing, so the fic is technically over. If I get enough demand (ahem, REVIEWS) I just might continue this into a part two. I don't really know where to go with it, so I'm totally open to any good ideas. Tell me if i should continue and/or how. Thanks to all my loyal fans! (bows, hears cricket chirp, steps off computer desk sadly...)**


End file.
